Beyond The Thorns
by nobody1771
Summary: Love can break any curse, but sometimes finding love, is more complicated then breaking the spell! ( A retelling of beauty and the beast…with a few twists. )


**Prologue**

"I-I'm sorry! I was just—I didn't mean any harm by it! Please!" The feeble man begged for his life, his body shaking with such intensity he collapsed from effort of standing, and he was force to shrivel onto his knees. He felt the monster pondering his fate, cloaked under its shadow; glowing red eye's burning through him. "I was not aware this castle was occupied! Please have mercy my Lord!" The man whaled, clasping his hands together above his head, and bowing before the beast.

He heard the beast inhale deeply into his massive lungs, saliva dripping from his fangs, its voice a rumbling growl of an animal mixed with a human. When it spoke, it said only one word with a blowing hot breath, piercing his heart like a nail to a coffin. "Trespasser."

"Please spare me! It was just a rose! A rose! That's all she wanted!" He sense the beast hesitate, and he cautiously began to plead his case, grasping onto the hope of survival." I'm just a poor merchant, with two daughters at home, without a mother to care for them. When I return from my travels I often bring back something for each one that they requested for." The beast released a quacking growl in his throat and the man rushed to get his words out." My youngest daughter! All she asked of me was for a rose—and when I saw your garden …I…I just wanted to grant her wish…" No changed had come to the beast presence which suggested he had changed his mind to his demise, and the man dropped his hands, hunching his shoulders in defeat." Maybe this is what I deserve for not being able to provide for them. I couldn't even get my little girl such a simple gift…"

He closed his eyes and waited for the beast massive jaws to swallow him whole.

A few moments passed and nothing happened.

When the man opened his eyes he saw the beast had turned into a man, but somehow, this form terrified him just the same—if possible, even more.

"A proposition." The beast stated, smooth human voice now flowed from its lips, evil lacing his words. The merchant held his breath, he knew the proposal was a demand that could not be denied. As the beast spoke the wind began to rise as if conjured by his words, blowing flower petals into the air, enveloping them in the scent of roses." You shall be spared. I will also provide you and your daughter's wealth to support yourselves for the rest of your life."

The man looked at him confused, but wouldn't dare utter a word until the beast had made his request fully known, an evil smile surface on the Lord's face." In return you shall bring me the one who asked for the rose."

"What!? I…I can't—I won't!"

"You will…or you _and_ you're daughters will perish."

The merchant's fist trembled with anger, fear dried his mouth, and anguish pressed on his body like led. Who would ask a father to sacrifice his daughter? Truly, only a heartless monster would, and it was standing before him. He desperately pondered of a way to bribe the beast to spear their lives, he could sell his ship, but what use would a beast have of a ship? In the end he had nothing he could bargain with. He then prayed to the heavens, prayed to his dead wife, prayed for a sign that would salvage him and his daughters, but there was no spark of divine intervention to be felt. He wanted to do nothing more than to refuse him, but he couldn't risk losing his entire family, for one simple mistake he had made. He felt the beast begin to grow impatient again and sweat began to drip from the merchants face. He had to make a decision. The impending doom of his family rested on his shoulders and the beast aura had yet to waivered from the intent to kill. His whole body felt as if it was in a haze when— with a heavy heart, the man closed his eyes nodding his head.

The deal was struck.

"What is her name?" The beasts asked.

The man hesitated, swallowing the bitterness in his throat, he whispered."Kagome."


End file.
